Goddess of Death
by GoldenPistolz
Summary: A woman kills a man without even touching him and luckily enough, Law witnesses this and is instantly hooked on having this woman join his crew. This so called 'Goddess of Death' would be an interesting addition to his crew.
1. Chapter 1

**I put some thought into this story, hope you guys like it! Oh, and my OC is 25 in the story, so in the flashback in the story, she's 16. Just so that no one is confused on her age.**

* * *

Trafalgar D. Water Law was known best as the Surgeon of Death, nothing ever surprised him much in the crazy world that they lived in today. But one woman in particular, had him in slight shock at the scene that portrayed in front of him.

A woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stared down at the man in front of her as he laid on the ground screaming in pain. A small pool of blood pooled itself under the man as he screamed in agony, stab wounds showing up all over his chest and abdomen.

The woman just clicked her tongue in annoyance and sighed, swishing the wine in her cup lazily, "I warned you, didn't I?" she asked in a mocking tone at the screaming man.

People watched in horror as the man's eyes went to the back of his head and he screamed even louder, blood starting to come out of his mouth, choking him. He gagged and sputtered for breath, the thick red substance clogging up his airways until he stopped moving entirely.

Everyone in the bar turned their heads to the woman some in shock, and some with a knowing look. She'd just killed a man; without touching him may they add. She just shrugged and stood up, stretching her long fair arms, her open-back stretch-jersey bodysuit seemed to fit perfectly on her body with tight jeans covering her legs.

She gave a relieved sigh, "This is why I don't make deals with people who don't respect my 'bargains'." She announced to everyone loud and clear. "I'll be taking my leave." She chirped.

She gave a small bag of money to the bartender, "Here you go, that should help you with cleaning supplies and for the drink." She told him and turned on her black heeled boots. Her eyes went down to look at the dead man, "I'll take this out of your hands. Have a nice day." She chipped and grabbed the body by the foot and dragged it away like a worthless doll.

Law's interest was pretty high now, did she have a devil fruit? That would explain how she killed the man without her hands. He decided that it was best not to follow her if she could do that and asked people in the city about her. Everyone seemed to know her, some respected her, and some feared the shit out of her.

"She's a very interesting woman, she kills someone every now and then without even touching them. No bounty hunter will go near her! Can you believe that?" An old man told Law with an airy chuckle.

"That woman's name is Meika, Goddess of Death, some say that she once got shot in the head twice and kept fighting even after that! I don't know if that's true, but the thought is just petrifying." One young man told him with a shiver, "Why are you so interested in her anyways? She's a scary character."

"Meika's made bargains with a bunch of people in this city, when you don't respect the bargain and betray her, you end up dying in a horrendous way." A woman named Katha explained to Law, tending to the small garden in front of her. "I made a bargain with her 9 years ago." She added.

Law looked at the woman, "Is that her devil fruit power?" he asked.

Katha gave a titled nod, "Kind of. I had fallen off a tree when I was younger and ended up with a splint of wood in my neck, that's when a younger Meika found me. She told me that she could save me. It was an amazing experience." She sighed.

 _Flashback_

 _Katha was quite the adventurous seeker when she was younger and liked to climb trees. She loved the beautiful sight that high heights gave to you. But she wasn't expecting to almost die from doing what she loved._

 _She decided to climb one of the biggest trees in the city's forest and ended up falling, getting a sharp splint of wood jabbed into her neck. The pain was unbearable, blood spewed out in a single stream as she tried to call for help. Katha stopped and tears flowed out of her eyes as her vision started to fade, 'Guess this is where I die.' She though sadly, she'd had so much more to live for._

 _Dying at the age of 21 just seemed too soon for her._

 _The sound of footsteps came closer and closer to her dying body and she saw her. Meika._

" _Oh my, how'd you get yourself in this predicament?" she asked with a curious look._

" _H…el…p." Katha mustered out in a begging tone. She wanted to live so badly, she wanted to have more adventures, get married, have two kids, and watch them grow up. Now it was too late, this girl was going to witness her final moments._

 _Meika smiled softly at her, "It's not too late." She stated in a knowing voice. "I can save you." She told her simply and held out a helping hand to Katha, smiling even more, "The bargain is: you can continue to keep living and do as you please; as long as you don't do anything against me, such as try to kill me or turn me in to the marines. Deal?" she asked Katha was a stern voice._

 _Katha gave a weak nod and shook her hand in Meika's, "Switch." Meika said and the pain instantly went away. "Continue living." Meika told her and left her dumfounded at how she'd saved her life._

 _End._

"I'm grateful that Meika saved my life. I was blessed to have two wonderful kids and get married, just like I wanted to." Katha said happily.

Law sighed, "So she can stop people from dying if she gives them a bargain, huh?" he asked with slight interest. Katha shrugged and Law soon walked away after obtaining enough information. It was a priority now; get Meika to join his crew.

To him, she seemed like an interesting individual. But who wouldn't be slightly interested at the sight of a girl killing a man without touching him once.

He went to his submarine where his crew greeted him. "Captain, you're back!" Bepo exclaimed.

"Yes, Shachi, Penguin, I need you guys to do something for me." He told the two crew members. They both gave him confused looks and nodded. "Go catch this girl. A woman told me that she usually walks throughout town, checking up on everyone." He explained to the two men. They both nodded and quickly left to go find the so called 'Goddess of Death'.

* * *

 **Well, how was that? Tell me in the comments! The second chapter will be up soon! Probably tomorrow or the day after that, but it'll be up soon. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you guys didn't I? I posted the next chapter the very next day! Hurray for being prepared and starting early!**

 **Comment replies down below!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

"Why would I want to join his crew?" Meika asked, taking a tiny bite of the strawberry in her hand.

"It doesn't matter why, it's our captain's orders and we're going to follow them." Shachi told Meika.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and pouted out her lips, "But I've got more important things to do~." She whined loudly, her hazel eyes dulling slightly as Penguin and Shachi got into a fighting stance. "Woah, I don't crave this vibe at all." she stated in a bored tone, dropping her strawberry to the ground.

Penguin came at her first with a roundhouse of punches, all which she dodged with skill and, in return, kicked Penguin back in the stomach with her heel. He coughed for a moment as the wind was knocked out of him. Meika clicked her tongue again, "Your fear in death is what comes after, you're afraid that there won't be anything there for you. Like you'll just be trapped in a dark void that's inescapable." She explained.

Penguin stood there in fear and Meika gave a slight smile before she was punched at the side of the face by Shachi. "What did you do to him?" he asked quietly. Meika gave a careless shrug and ran at him, quickly running around him and grabbing his arm, forcing it onto his back and placing her foot on his face as he fell to the ground.

"You tell your stupid captain that I don't want to join his crew." She hissed angrily, "I was in such a good mood, then you two came and fucked that shit all up. Just le-!" Meika didn't get to finish as Penguin came and sliced his sword right through her stomach.

Her eyes down casted to her stomach, where the blade stuck out letting itself be known, she looked over her shoulder at Penguin and growled lowly before giving him a hard blow to the face, knocking him out.

Meika felt her vision blur slightly. She let out a wet cough and a metallic taste flooded her mouth. "Shit." She said out loud before passing out.

Law gave out a short sigh as he stared at Meika's sleeping form. He went and collected his stitching supplies and walked up to her to stitch it up and quickly went to work, making sure that it was stitched up appropriately.

As soon as he was about to leave he heard a light groan and turned back around. He watched as she opened her dull hazel eyes and smirked as she noticed that both her arms and legs were chained up to the bed she was on.

'She'll never escape.' He thought, thinking that he'd see her in a moment of weakness.

His jaw almost opened in shock as Meika just leisurely dislocated both her wrists, making a sickening crackling noise. She gave out a hiss and slid her hands out, popping her wrist back in place and broke the chains with a chop of her right hand, breaking the bones in her fingers.

She moaned out in pain and slid off the bed and stood up eyeing her hand, "That was stupid. Why didn't I just use Haki?" she asked, "Guess that's what I get for thinking at a fast pace." She responded, her eyes holding life again and looked down at herself, seeing that she only had on some underwear and her black-laced bra.

"Damn, he took my clothes." She said and turned right to Law, "You there… where are my clothes?" she asked in a bored tone. Law eyed the woman, she didn't seem to be terrified at all.

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked her simply. That must've been the case.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked again, ignoring his question.

Law gave an annoyed sigh, "Just answer my question and I'll get your clothes." He promised her. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. Law nodded and quickly went to go get her clothes, he came back and handed them to her, "Here." He told her and shoved them into her chest.

She latched onto the clothes and only put on her open-back stretch-jersey bodysuit and threw her pants onto the bed, putting on her heeled boots right after. She looked up at Law again and squinted her eyes, "Who're you?" she asked.

Law wanted to face palm so badly at her, before she seemed like an interesting person; now she was acting like an oblivious girl.

"I'm Trafalgar D. Law, Surgeon of Death?" he questioned, trying to see if it would ring a bell to the girl.

Meika eyed him some more before her eyes dulled again, "You're the guy that sent those two guys at me." She clarified with a raised eyebrow. Law nodded at her and crossed his arms, showing that he wasn't to be messed with.

She clicked her tongue again and put her hands on her hip, "Why do you want me here so badly?" she asked lazily.

"You seemed like an interesting individual." He told her truthfully.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, well you got to see how interesting I am, now let me off this… submarine? The fuck? Why are you on a submarine and not a ship?" she asked in a surprised tone, her eyes shining again. Something that Law now just noticed; the girl's eyes seemed to change depending on her mood. They shined when she was feeling positive moods and dulled over when she had negative feelings.

"It makes it easier for us." He explained quickly and eyed the girl's broken hand, it wasn't broken anymore.

Meika turned back to him, "Are you going to take me back or what?" she asked, curious for an answer.

Law shook his head, "Of course not, you're part of my crew now." He simplified and dodged the fist that was thrown at him.

Meika turned back at him with a fierce glare, "Take me back." She demanded in a low tone.

Law gave a chuckle and shrugged while shaking his head, "No can do, we're already at the bottom of the ocean and miles away from the island you're from, _Goddess of Death_." He mocked with a smirk.

He watched as Meika ran at him again with a scream, it wasn't a scream of anger, it was a scream of desperation. He quickly ran out the small room and locked the metal door, making sure that the fuming girl wouldn't get out.

He heard continuous bangs against the door and could hear screams of pain and sickening cracks coming straight after each hit, meaning that she was literally breaking bones to get out.

"Let me out!" she screeched out angrily more banging could be heard, sickening cracks heard straight after.

'Even if she does have a devil fruit, they can't heal hands that've been damaged that badly that fast.' He thought with slight worry.

Soon enough, the bangs on the door turned soft and slow. Law walked inside and found Meika on the ground, sitting on her knees, "I need to go back." She pleaded softly.

Law crossed his arms, "Why's that? All you do there is kill people." He reminded her.

Meika snapped her head up at him and Law was utterly shocked, in front of him stood the girl that easily killed a man without touching him. And that very same woman was crying her eyes out.

She sniffed loudly, "They need meee!" she sobbed and fell back to the ground, crying out incoherent words.

Why did she _need_ to be there so badly? Were there more people that she needed to kill? Did she leave something personally important to her?

"Calm down and explain this power of yours." He commanded her sternly.

Meika gave out one more sob and sat back up, wiping her tears, "I ate the Shinu Shinu no mi, it allows me to cheat death." She described with a shaky voice. "It also allows me to prolong the life of others if I make a bargain with them, those that have made a bargain with me are not to betray me. If they do, all the wounds and pain they felt when they were going to die gets given back to them and they die slowly and painfully." She sniffed again.

"If the marines find out that I'm not there anymore they'll bomb the island and kill everyone on it." She explained.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because my Locker won't be there to stop them." She said simply, moving strands of her brown hair out of her face.

"Locker?" Law questioned.

"It's my most powerful move, the marines have tried multiple times to try and kill me along with all the citizens, but with my Locker I can cover the entire island with Bokunshoku, 'killing' the weak-willed ones and weakening those with strong wills." She stated.

"You're that strong and not known to the world?" he asked in slight disbelief. Meika only shrugged and gave a sad sigh.

"It's only a matter of time before someone tells the marines that I'm not there. I don't want all those good people to die." She wept.

Law eyed the girl carefully, something told him that she was lying. He'd get the truth out of her soon though, really soon.

How was that chapter! I tried my best to make this 'problem' with Meika sound interesting and sorry if I disappointed some of you!

Comment Replies:

KuramaShadowFoxYokai: I'm glad that you like the idea, comments like yours are the reason why I like to write stories. And thanks for reviewing so quickly!

Guest: Welp, you got you're answer! She certainly did eat a devil fruit!

StarliteOracle: Nice comment.

Luffy's sister: I'm glad that you don't think it's bad!

Bye Bye! Chapter three may show up a little bit later, it depends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, that's what I get for not having the chapter ready beforehand. Anyways, here's the next chapter! And before you read it, I'm sorry if it's not that good. Comment replies below. Again, sorry if it's not that good but I wanted to give you guys something to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the devil fruit used by my OC.**

* * *

Meika watched patiently as Law wrapped her cast around both her arms and looked up at her, "How long will this take to heal; since you heal fast and all?" Law asked as he cut off the remaining material off the cast and threw it away in a trashcan.

"Should take about 3 weeks. It was stupid of me to bang on that metal door like that. I always forget that I can use haki, oh well, that's my fault." She stated, her hazel eyes brightening suddenly as an idea popped into her head.

"Oi, Law that means I'll be useless for three weeks. That's a long time for pirates, right? Maybe you should take me back to my home town so that I can heal up and then you can come back and get me when I heal up!" she chirped and looked at Law with hopeful eyes.

Law just chuckled, "Nice try, Meika-ya, but you'd just use your Locker on me." He explained simply as he put up his remaining materials.

Meika just clicked her tongue, "Listen, I know that you want me on your crew, but I want my island! Marines could get there at any moment." She informed with a matter-of-fact voice.

"What else can you do with your devil fruit, I heard that you terrified the hell out of one of my crewmates." He asked, ignoring the girl's statements about marines invading her home. He was interested to know more about her devil fruit powers.

"Welllll~." She mused as she kicked her dangling legs over the metal bed that she sat on, "When I touched your crewmate, it allowed me to know his weakness by understanding his fear of death." She explained as she stared up at the ceiling, she seemed to be so deep in thought that Law didn't want to disturb her.

"Most of them are the same. The most feared thing about death is what comes after. Is there an afterlife that you go to? Do you live off as a ghost, wandering all over the place?" she asked aloud. "Some people are scared about what they see before they die. Do they see what their future could've been, does their life really flash before their eyes? Or do you just see black?" she pondered for a moment before continuing again.

"Law, I know that we've just met." She specified, "And that I seriously hate you." She added quickly, making Law scoff slightly at the arrogant girl, "But… I've always wondered this stuff myself. I want to know what you see before death, but since I cheat death, I don't actually really experience anything. I'm just sort of… trapped in this 'immortal' body with no way of escape. I've saved so many people from death, but no one ever bothers to help me out because they think that I can hold my own." She expressed, tears gathering in her eyes and she instantly lifted her head up to stare at the ceiling.

"Are you… ok?" Law asked carefully, he didn't like dealing with people who cried it was just painfully awkward for him.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She replied and wiped her eyes gently and let out a sigh, "I've never spoken to anyone about my feelings before, despite knowing all those people on that island. So… thanks for listening." She thanked weakly, smiling softly at the man, "Oh, and I was lying about having to be at the island before." She said in a frank tone.

"I know." Law deadpanned and took off his rubber gloves before walking over to the door, "You're a big crybaby, you know that?" he teased slightly as he looked at her over his shoulders. Meika only shrugged as she looked at Law with a small blush before following him out the door.

"Just properly introduce me to my new crewmates." She mumbled as she walked behind Law, still blushing.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that I took so long and I'm sorry that it's so short, I changed this chapter like 7 times and just decided to write this and decided that I might as well add a little bit of romance now.**

 **KuramaShadowFoxYokai- I'm glad that you like the way that she's acting and I'm sorry if she's acting a little different in this chapter but I was determined to get another chapter in!**

 **StarlieOracle- I hope you got your answer because he pretty much just ignored her about the marines.**

 **Sage1130- Sage, I'm so thankful that you gave me two comments and I'm glad that you like Meika and her devil fruit ability. I wanted to let you know that Meika can feel pain just like anybody else, there are hints of that in the second chapter when she broke her hand and when she was hitting the door. And for the second comment, which one would make more sense, I'm not entirely too expertise with One Piece, so if you could help a sister out it would help out greatly! Thanks for the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION!

This is very important.

I've decided that I'm not too happy with how this story is going. I've reread it over and over again and decided that it wasn't good enough. I'm happy about all the good feedback that I got from all of you and the favs and follows. But now, I don't know where to drive the story too. So I'm going to do a rewrite of this story. I'm hoping that it won't take too long for the first chapter to be finished, but I felt that it was important that you know this.

Now, the title of the story will be different. Instead of Goddess of Death the new name for the story will be 'Death Negotiator'. I may change some of the ways that Meika acts. I'm sorry if some of you were liking the story, but I feel like it's necessary that I change the story. It may take a month until the new story comes up. Or it can come up in a week or two.

Again, I apologize. If any of you want to give me ideas on who Meika's enemy could be I wouldn't mind. Her enemy can be someone from the marines, or even a family member out for revenge. Just give me ideas and I'll be happy to try and use any ideas that seem good enough to fit into the story. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings, as most of you have read, I'm rewriting this story and it's not going to be called Goddess of Death or Death Negotiator. I don't like either of those titles. But I'm here to tell you all that I've made a new account and I've published one story called Chisana Hana. It has been a very successful story and my new account is called Goldenmaze, if interested please go read my story!

If anyone has any ideas to give me for this story, then please go ahead.

That is all, thank you!


End file.
